ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Clone trooper
The clone troopers of the Army of the Republic are soldiers in the fictional Star Wars universe, cloned from Jango Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter. They first appeared in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and returned in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where they were played primarily by Temuera Morrison. In the two TV shows, they are voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo and Dee Bradley Baker. In these movies, clone troopers comprised the bulk of the Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. They are depicted as the main part of the armed forces of the Galactic Republic in its final years, becoming one of the largest armies ever assembled, although not as large as the Separatist Droid Army. After the Clone Wars, they served as the nucleus for the armed forces of the Galactic Empire, eventually becoming the Imperial Stormtroopers. Commander Cody (Commando Cody) and Captain Rex later joined the saga. They used blaster rifles and z6 chain guns. Rex is known for using commando pistols. History In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, it was revealed that the genetic template of the clone troopers was Jango Fett, one of the most feared bounty hunters in the Galaxy. In exchange for huge payment and an unaltered clone "son", Boba FettStar Wars: Bounty Hunter (Video Game), LucasArts, Jango provided his genetic material and Mandalorian battle training to the cloners of Kamino. The clone troopers were outfitted with armor styled after Mandalorian battle armor (notably the helmet and its T-shaped visor) and armed with weapons and vehicles produced in secret by Kuat Drive Yards, Rendili Stardrive, and Sienar Fleet Systems. The Battle of Geonosis marked the first deployment of the clone troopers as well as the beginning of the Clone Wars. After Geonosis, clone trooper armies were led by Jedi generals, who were in turn accompanied by Clone Commanders. The clone troopers eventually carried out Order 66 at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine, turning on their Jedi generals. This marked the end of the Clone Wars, as well as the death of the Old Republic. After the war and the birth of the Galactic Empire, the clone trooper army was reorganised into the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps.Star Wars Battlefront II, LucasArts According to Star Wars Battlefront II, the surviving clone troopers were fitted with new armor and weapons, and became the Imperial Stormtrooper corps of the Empire. Because of their susceptibility to manipulation by the Kaminoans (who led a revolt against the Empire), Jango Fett clones throughout the force were slowly replaced by non-clone recruits. One of the few stormtrooper legions to remain "pure" (completely composed of Fett clones) throughout the era of the Empire was the 501st Legion, which was named in honor of a real-world fan group called the 501st Legion. Specialized clone troopers Within the film series and in the extended "Star Wars" universe media, a number of specialized trooper units are seen, including elite special forces units such as the Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos (ARC troopers),and Null ARCs"Republic Commando: Triple Zero", who usually work alone, and Republic Commandos, who operate in squads of four, with each member a specialist of some kind, created for the video game Star Wars: Republic Commando and reappearing in the "Star Wars Republic Commando" series novels by Karen Traviss. Another example is the aquatic SCUBA troopers, who appear the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars. Notable units in the novels are Delta Squad and Omega Squad. Some famous Clone ARC Troopers: Commander Cody, Commander Bly, Commander Deviss, Commander Shard, Commander Gree, Commander J, Commander Fox, and Commander Dekkar. (These are only some of the many Clone ARCs) some were considered "incompreble" by the jedi jareal kast who decided not to have any clone troopers in his squad Clone trooper armor No physical clone trooper costume was produced for their first onscreen appearance. As revealed in the audio commentary of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, every single clone trooper in the film is a computer generated image. In fact, the only thing present on the set was the actor, whose head was used during scenes requiring a clone's face. In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the armor is redesigned, but remains computer generated. Within the fictional history of the Star Wars universe, this is the basis of the Imperial Stormtrooper armor worn in episodes III-VI, known as "phase III" armor. References See also *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (Video Game) *''Star Wars Republic Commando series'' (Novels) *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *501st Legion *Imperial stormtrooper *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (First appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Category:Star Wars characters Category:Space Marines Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:2002 introductions